<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Oracle by whythekwehnot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659075">Midnight Oracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot'>whythekwehnot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowe the coeurl, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Luna did what, Luna silly as she forgot a coat, Nyx the coeurl tamer, Pre Relationship, mentions of Luna's future and worries, midnight stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna ventured outside for a walk, finding more than she bargained for in the dark Tenebraen forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Oracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/gifts">viiixel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to my friend, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/works?fandom_id=933850">Lady</a> for editing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luna padded through the dark forest on the edge of Tenebrae. She had been having nightmares about the scourge overpowering their star, of daemons walking through the day Her heart was racing as the chill of the night air brushed over her bare shoulders. The soldiers stationed by every door entrance and exit would stop her every time she attempted to leave Fenestala Manor, but tonight she had managed to slip past with the help of one of her family’s servants slipping a light sedative into the kitchen guard detail’s drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna’s name meant ‘moon’, the light of it always calming her, and she could think clearly under it. The pressures of her life and her future leaving her momentarily. She wrapped her arms across her chest, the cool air seeping through her thin nightgown. As she padded through the next line of centuries-old trees, Luna paused as if she had struck an invisible wall. Sleeping on the grass metres from where she stood laid a man in foreign clothing, pressed into the side of a large, and sleeping beast. Lunafreya had learnt of the creatures that roamed Eos, her future as Oracle meant she was provided a comprehensive education and she was able to identify the animal by the spot on its fur and the large appendages on its head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Coeurl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, this strange man had tamed a wild creature most of Eos believed to be untameable. Luna crept a few feet forward and crouched down on her knees, her breath bated as she watched in fascination as both man and beast slept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He asked quietly, one eye opening and moonlight reflecting off of the iris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna jumped, not expecting him to wake as she had stayed silent. This man was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> land and he demanded who </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was? She felt a simmering anger grow in her chest, a small flame igniting, “Pardon me, but who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighed as he opened both eyes fully, “Name’s Nyx. Now who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna pursed her lips in distaste, the man’s attitude riling her temper further, “I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna stepped backwards quickly as the stranger pounced onto his feet, the sudden movement making both her and the Coeurl jump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Lunafreya, I apologise. I’m Nyx Ulric, a glaive from Insomnia sent by King Regis to assist you in any way you need me to. This is Crowe,” he gestured to the Coeurl standing behind him, “She doesn’t bite... </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nyx bowed after he introduced himself, his manner changing completely now he realised who she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx Ulric? And you’re a glaive?” Luna clarified, watching as Nyx nodded his confirmation. She wrapped her arms once more around herself, the chill of the Tenebraen night air hitting her once more. Nyx stepped towards her slowly, shrugging off his black coat and holding it out for Luna to wear, waiting patiently for her to take the invitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna decided to accept the offer, her skin instantly warming against the thick woolen coat that smelled like Nyx. She couldn’t deny that the scent was a pleasant one, and she began to enjoy his company as they walked, sharing polite chatter and small smiles. Luna thought to herself how Nyx was quite pleasing to the eye, and he seemed to show real interest in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not as the Oracle, not as the Lady of Tenebrae, just Luna. It was a new feeling and one she liked experiencing as they continued their small stroll under the blanket of night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna spoke of her home, of the blue Sylleblossoms that were native around the manor, and how the Oracles who came before her tended to the blossom fields. She was rarely able to visit them anymore, but it was a great pleasure of hers to sit, to be surrounded by the blue blossoms with the sunlight beating down on her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped near one field, her home that was more like a prison behind her. The home Luna knew and loved no longer her own, but owned by her captors. She allowed the moment to become a memory, as Nyx sat beside her on the small bench they had approached, his warmth and conversation giving Luna a moment of respite from her life before she had to return to her home, to her prison.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>